Be careful what you read
by Smeedog
Summary: Love is a promise...And he did promise...He always wanted to save her. She is one of the highest reasons for his guilt besides the loss of his people after all. But it isn't just him who wants her, they are coming, coming for the child now grown. This time, however, he isn't letting her go. This time the Doctor and his Song will run faster and further than ever before.
1. I could have Danced all night

**Hi there everyone! I haven't written anyhting in a while due to the fact that I had my first year exams for my first semester took place so I had writers block due to revision. This is the first story idea I had in a while. For the purpose of this story, Danny either somehow survived series eight or he has been rescued from death, either way he's in it because I can't bear to think he's dead... Anyway enough of that! Let me introduce my new story, 'Be careful what you read.'! The first two chapters shall go up this week and then one chapter should go up each week after unless there is a particular reason for more than one going up at once...Please review and tell me what you think, I really want to improve my writing style.**

"Just one...please!" Clara pleaded. The Doctor stood firm.

"No."

"Please." She batted her eyelashes, it worked on Danny.

"No." The Doctor folded his arms. Danny smirked. "Some help you are!" she threw the jibe at her boyfriend who folded his arms in response and grinned, mimicking the timelord.

"Why can't we go to a ball?" Clara pouted at the spaceman who screwed his face up.

"I hate dancing." He answered in a tone that really should have been followed with a tongue sticking out in her direction. Clara pointed an accusing finger at the Doctor.

"You used to love dancing, you were terrible and didn't really like to dance with others, but you loved it!"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well I don't like it now and besides, you and P.E will spend the entire evening in your own little world. I'm not a taxi!"

"Should I find you a date then?" Clara replied sarcastically. The Doctor spat out his response.

"Certainly not! Ugh dating, all those pleasantries! Who likes them anyway?" He turned away and played with buttons on the console.

"Well I like them for a start!" Clara answered and got a harrumph in response from the Doctor.

"If it makes it better we could go to a ball in the future instead of the past. That way you could admire all the interesting gadgets while me and Danny dance the night away..." Clara smiled as the Doctor's ears pricked up. Danny moved closer to Clara in hope.

"You could invite Vastra, Jenny and Strax along for fun..." The Doctor's head lifted up from playing with his ship. Clara had him alright.

"How does 61st century on the moon sound?" He sighed. Clara grabbed the Doctor in a hug which he awkwardly stood for the duration of. "Thank you! Come on Danny, we need to get dressed up for this!" She yanked Danny off in the direction of the wardrobe in the TARDIS. Danny shook his head,

"How do you do that?" Danny asked as he was led along a corridor.

"He's like a child, give him toys and play mates and he's sorted." She replied.

An hour later Clara and Danny found themselves in a glittering ballroom filled with beings of all creeds, most Clara had never seen before. The Doctor had skulked off to the power room of the building that he had mentioned in passing was the ambassador's house for the Jupiter colony on the Earth's moon. Clara didn't listen to the rest of the Doctor's spiel as she was whisked away by Danny to the Dance floor in a waltz. The evening passed in peace with Danny, Clara, Jenny and Vastra all dancing and the Doctor and Strax far from where they could interrupt aforementioned dancing. In fact Clara was a little bit disappointed by the future, no problems, just peaceful dancing, not that dancing with Danny was bad. The group all met up again and were about to enter the TARDIS when an American voice shouted to them, and the Doctor froze.

"Hey Doc' wait up! Doc'? Where are you? Doc'!"


	2. The mission

The Doctor turnedon the spot and strode over to the voice. "Jack, it's me, you idiot!" The American revealed himself to be an attractive man in his mid-forties from appearance. Clara had no idea who this was, from the looks of the others in the group, neither did they.

"Oh, you're old..." Jack said. The Doctor stared at the newcomer for a second then grumbled in response, "I had a phase..." Jack laughed then looked at the group.

"So, who are all the lovely looking people over there?"

"Friends of mine." The Doctor pointed to each of them and said their name, except Danny who he named P.E. Clara corrected him.

Jack nodded and turned back to the Doctor.

"I need your help." The Doctor looked back at the group, then turned back to Jack.

"Anything for a friend of mine." He whispered seriously, Jack smiled.

Back in the TARDIS, after all had changed back into more casual clothing, Jack explained that his old handler in the time agency had contacted him for a case. Jack had at first refused but when details of the case were given, Jack agreed to help his former agency and travelled to the future from 2014 to the year 6014 to get the low down but got stuck. "So I saw the TARDIS and knew exactly where I could get help. Mysteries are right up his street." Jack finished his explanation by pointing to the Doctor.

"You never explained what the case was." Danny pointed out. The Doctor nodded to Jack who swallowed then in a typical fly-boy style, smiled and began to explain.

"Well, my handler said he was contacted by an old woman near death named Charlotte Broole who insisted my handler remember to tell me she was named after a relative in her family who passed away due to her being born in the library of their ancestral home.

The woman requested the time agency to rid her family's greatest treasure of darkness. She gave us coordinates then she died in the bed she called my handler to sit by.

"And?" Clara prompted. Jack shrugged.

"Well that's it. I can't get there. I tried using my vortex manipulator but it was like some external source didn't want me getting in."

"Where do the coordinates take you?" Vastra asked. "A planet. It's been abandoned for centuries and there's no record of it ever really containing life of any sort. Doctor could you take a look on the TARDIS scanners? Doctor?" The group turned to the timelord who was messing with the controls on the console.

"Did you say Charlotte Broole? The last member of the Lux family bloodline..." He responded distantly.

"Yes why?" Jack oblivious to the Doctor's change in demeanor.

"We can't go there." The Doctor answered.

"But you haven't even looked at the coordinates. Doctor, if you just..." Jack was cut off by the Doctor who whirled to face the group, anger etched into every feature, but only Clara caught her friend's sadness in his eyes.

"I removed every detail of that place! It is to be left in peace! Understand?"

The Doctor's steely gaze faced everyone but Danny faced him in defiance.

"No, why are you hiding something?" He stood toe to toe with the Doctor.

"Danny! Doctor! Please both of you back down!" Clara pleaded.

"No Clara, we deserve to know what the general is hiding from his troops." Danny growled toward the Doctor. The two stood at their most offensive for a few seconds before the Doctor shut his eyes and, defeated turned toward the console, the ship's lights darkened before he did so and the temperature seemed to fall.

"Well Doctor?" Danny asked impatiently.

"A grave!" The Doctor roared back but this time everyone saw the distress in his eyes.

Clara eyed her friend cautiously.

"The darkness, what is it?" She asked softly.

The Doctor calmed slightly but the sadness was still there.

"Who is it?" He answered softly.

"What? I don't understand." Clara said.

"Who hunts in the darkness? Why do people go missing in the night? Why are you afraid of the dark? Everyone is. So who are you afraid of?" Jack's eyes had widened at the Doctor's second answer. "So that's why Miss Broole asked for her family treasure to be rid of darkness!" He answered and the Doctor nodded in response. The rest of the group still stood with confusion on their faces. The Doctor turned toward them and stood tall, his face sober and dark.

"You have all faced terrifying things. Cybermen, Daleks, headless monks, whispermen. But nothing in this universe is more persistent, more predatory, more invulnerable than what lives in the darkness. The Vashta Nerada. They exist everywhere and usually only target things that are weak or disposable but on that planet they were forced into a large concentration due to their usual habitat of trees being cut down into books, so they grew to obscure the entirety of the halls that cover that planet in a darkness that literally swallows you up." The Doctor breathed out after his explanation and then spoke again.

"And we are not going there. Ever, not unless I find a way to defeat them." The Doctor turned around and the lights of the console intensified again.

"Well I need to get in there." Jack persisted.

"What do they have on you Jack?" The Doctor said under his breath.

"My Daughter. Time agents remember...They're threatening her life if I don't complete this mission." Jack's eyes watered and the Doctor sighed.

"I can't Jack. Please don't ask me. If there was a way to rid them of that planet, I would, believe me. I just don't know how." The Doctor flicked a lever in frustration.

"Well you've been there before, how did you do it last time?" Madame Vastra piped up.

"That was when I had a different face. I was so certain of my own abilities back then that I used my own name to scare the Vastna Narada into a deal. It wouldn't work now. I'm still looking for a solution."

Silence filled the room as a picture of the planet appeared on the console screen away from the Doctor's view but in full sight of the other travellers. The planet itself wasn't dark but a silvery colour. Clara thought it resembled a sea of glass. "So the Vashta Nerada eat everything? Even moons?" Jenny asked. This got the Doctor's attention. He ran around the console and pushed everyone aside to see the picture for himself. Though the planet was in perfect health, the moon was fragmented and was nearly completely broken into bits, a weak gravitational force held the former moon in its original shape but, it was clearly near complete destruction.

"No, no, no! This is not right! Dr moon promised he'd protect them. If he's not here, then anything could have happened to..." He flinched and turned to the stunned faces of the group. After a second of staring, he began to fly the TARDIS. The ship seemed to move with an urgency that Clara hadn't ever experienced, as if the ship wanted to help its pilot.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Danny asked.

"To the planet." He answered, his features strained with worry.

"But I thought you said you would never go there unless you had a solution?" Jack added in.

The Doctor's eyes slid over the group and rested on Clara, fear in his eyes.

"That was before I knew that they're unprotected." He replied.

"Who, the Vashta Nerada? I thought you wanted to destroy them." Danny said.

"Not them. The grave is under threat. I have to protect them." He slammed the brakes on and rummaged around in a box on the other side of the room till he found some torches.

"Protect who?" Clara asked him as he handed them each a torch and checked his sonic was working.

"That's classified." He said sternly before striding out of the doors, the others following quickly behind.


	3. Hey, who turned on the lights?

**As promised chapter 3 this week! YAY! I welcome any comments, and as always...prepare for the cliffhanger!**

Clara looked around the large room full of light. Windows streamed light and displayed beautiful skies and buildings shimmering with glass. There wasn't any darkness in sight. When she looked the other way she saw lines upon lines of book shelves filled to the high ceiling with all sorts of books.

"We landed in a Library?" Jenny breathed.

"Not just a Library, THE Library! The biggest in the universe! The Lux family treasure! It was lost in the late 52nd century...I never found out what happened, no one did. Except us!" Jack shouted proudly to the group.

"How big?" Jenny asked, her eyes wide in wonder.

"Every book, record, news report, film, newspaper, in human history up to the 52nd century of course, you name it! It's got so much media material, you'd need at least the Doctor's entire regeneration cycle to go through it all." He continued.

The Doctor was sprinting around the room checking every corner and under every table. He suddenly stood up and made a speech.

"This doesn't make any sense! The time on the monitor says it's over 900 years since I came here. The Vastna Narada should have overrun every hallway. They were here to protect them as much as the moon, speaking of which, what happened to the moon?"

"It was pushed too far out of its orbit around the planet."

The group turned to see a small girl with long straight brown hair standing beside a glowing lamp. She seemed to be staring through the group rather than at them. Her voice was devoid of any emotion. She didn't even seem to notice the group's presence, only the Doctor's.

" The moon is made of parts that were held together with the planet's gravity and a small gravity disk inside the moon. When the incident occurred a few hours ago, the blast destroyed the gravity disk circuit, destroying the gravity field and pushing the moon outside of its usual orbit. The moon will eventually break off into space completely, its components scattering through the expanse." The girl stopped talking and cocked her head to one side.

"Can I assist you in any other way?" She spoke again with same monotone.

"Doctor, what's a little girl doing alone on deserted planet?" Clara asked.

"That girl is a hologram. The computer must gotten rid of the nodes and used the lamps you see before you instead. Oh, and she's not alone, are you CAL?" The Doctor answered, his attention fully on the girl.

"There are no life forms on this planet apart from yourselves." CAL answered.

"I didn't mean that. Are you all safe?" He asked again. The girl's emotionless face cracked a small smile.

"We are all saved, I'm a clever girl." She replied. The Doctor seemed to return his focus on the now, very confused group of his friends but Clara dismissed that when he spoke next.

"Just as I thought, they must be watching. You hear me, I know you too well! Whatever is happening here, I can help you! But you have to let me try, tell me what's going on! Stop hiding the damage! What is the incident? TELL ME!" He roared with desperation, and shouted to the rows of book shelves.

The Doctor turned from the small girl and Clara realised then what was bothering him, it all made sense. She two turned away from the girl.

"It's her grave isn't it Doctor." Clara spoke softly. The Doctor froze like a knife had been wedged between his shoulder blades.

"It has to be her. That explains why you would want to protect this planet so fiercely. The Library was where she died, wasn't it. What was it she said to me on Trenzalore? 'Left me like a book on a shelf'. Doctor she can't hear you." Clara tried to reach for her friend to console him but froze herself when she heard a new voice in the room.

"I can always hear him Clara Oswald, and I always listen." The voice announced sadly.


	4. Hello old friend, we meet again

Jack stared at the woman dressed in ethereal clothing who had joined the small girl wearing similar clothes on the other side of the room. She was most definitely beautiful, an elegant face, a curvaceous body and curly hair that put anyone to shame or make envious. She was watching the Doctor intently but her gaze seemed sad,

"Just like the Doc's" Jack thought. The woman looked around suddenly and the lamps around the room began to glow like the first one, causing other people to appear, four adults and two other children who ran over to the woman.

"Hey Doc' who's the beautiful broad?" Jack nodded toward the curly haired woman. The Doctor whipped around but it was the woman who snapped back a response.

"Excuse me, just who are you calling a broad? I do hope it's not me for your sake!" The woman marched over to Jack, the other people looking nervously at him.

"Well I was only appreciating what was before me! A lovely sight if you don't mind me saying, in fact, would you like to go to a very nice bar I know of in the crab nebula?" Jack started to think he was winning her over but was stopped by the woman's eyes narrowing sharply.

"You didn't buy that one bit did ya'?" He said.

The woman shook her head, causing curls to dance around her face. Her eyes were still throwing daggers his way. She averted her hawk-like stare away from Jack and walked gracefully over to Danny who was stood up rather too straight behind Clara.

"I know everyone else here,"

She walked closer, her eyes scrutinizing his form from head to toe and back up,

"A soldier by the stance." She hummed.

"Ex-soldier, I retired." He answered stiffly, Clara and the Doctor noted the frosty conversation between the two.

"No, you quit." She slowed her pace and stopped momentarily. Danny's eyes widened,

"How do you know?" he responded harshly, the Doctor tried to step forward in front of River but she answered before he could respond,

"I'm extremely perceptive, and I've seen that look in your eyes before in someone else I know." She stared him down till Danny averted his gaze. The woman realized he was nervous of her and her face brightened immediately.

"Oh, I do apologise, where are my manners? Professor River Song, and you are?" The woman tilted her head slightly, intrigue on her face.

"Err, Danny, Danny Pink, Mr Danny Pink. I teach maths and run some extracurricular classes for the teenagers at Cole hill high school." He extended a hand but River took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I can't shake hands. It's nothing to do with you, it's...well hard to explain." She smiled weakly.

"What incident?" The Doctor spoke up suddenly and River lifted her head and turned slowly.

"I'll show you." The confidence that shone through before now barely registered on her features as she and the others dressed in angelic clothing walked down one of the rows of book shelves beckoning the group to follow them.

On the way the other ethereal adults named themselves as Anita, Miss Evangelista, Proper Dave and Other Dave, and the children as Joshua, Ella and the original girl named herself Charlotte Abigail Lux, hence why the Doctor called her CAL, as River explained how CAL and the others got in the Library in the first place. River paused a bit when she revealed her own demise. Clara went to offer support but the Doctor suddenly sprinted ahead and whispered something to River that seemed to give her the strength to finish the tale of how she ended up in the Library.

They all reached a locked door at the end of the book shelves and River turned to them. "Behind this door is what caused the moon to be shifted in its orbit and the Vashta Nerada to be destroyed. The energy it emitted was that of the vortex." River explained, her gaze stern.

"Autron energy, here?" Jack replied. Jack stepped toward the door and tried to push River aside to touch it but his hand went right through her. The group gasped except the library team and the Doctor, the Doctor just looked sad.

River looked uncomfortable.

"Well now you know why I can't shake hands, the same goes for opening doors. We are being projected by the lamps as we found the interface nodes a little...un-nerving. I'm afraid since none of us have a corporeal form, you'll have to do all the heavy lifting around here." She nodded to the travelers, and the Doctor insisted he'd open the door for them all to carry onward.

"He's acting really strange," Danny whispered to Clara and Jack who were at the back of the group.

"He's polite and helpful, he's not shouting any more and I swear he said thank you a minute ago. What's wrong with him?" The other two shrugged in response though in truth Clara had a pretty good idea. She wasn't really certain, but what she had managed to scrap out of the timelord's mouth about Professor Song, was enough to fill any gaps she had.

The Doctor made quick work of the locked door and ushered everyone through quickly except River who he stood back a little for and gave a small but noticeable smile when she nodded her thanks to him.

The Doctor followed on behind and pushed his way to the front of the group who had stopped in the small room. What he saw made his hearts clench, he sort out River's hand but found only air so looked her way. The terror in her eyes matched his feelings perfectly. He swallowed hard and stepped toward the familiar shaped crack that followed him round the universe on his many travels.

"The crack produced an energy wave that disabled the gravitational disk in the moon and…" River was cut off by the Doctor who finished her sentence "killed the Vashta Nerada." River nodded, fear behind her usually bright and brave eyes.

"No wonder she's scared," the Doctor thought.

"For I am just as terrified."


	5. Dear me

"It's how you survived Trenzalore, isn't it?" River said, her voice low and solemn. The Doctor paused his scanning of the crack in the wall of the small store room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We have some catching up to do, don't we?" He said, but didn't turn to face her. This time River sighed, "Yes, we do..." She agreed. He continued to scan the crack in silence so Danny and Jack decided to press River for more details on her background.

"So you're a professor, is that a title you've earned or is it similar to the Doctor?" Jack smirked.

"Who's saying the Doctor didn't earn his title?" River answered him, a similar smirk playing at her features, masking her former pained expression. "Are you, or aren't you, an actual professor?" Danny continued due to Jack's stalled expression.

River turned to him and her eyes warmed slightly at some memory.

"Archeology. I was a leading professor at Luna University. I loved helping the students to reach their full potential, widening and opening their minds to the possibilities and opportunities they can earn themselves when they strive to achieve their very best." The Doctor paused again and shut his eyes, listening to the soft lilt in her voice when she spoke about the joy of teaching. It had been so long since he heard new unspoken words from her mouth. The memories of their adventures still circled in his head on a daily basis. River sensed his shift in demeanor as she stopped talking and coughed softly. The Doctor jumped round to face her.

"Erm, nothing yet...still going...keep talking. Distract the idiots from annoying me while I work Dear." He returned to scanning the crack, then realised what he just said and froze.

The group turned to him.

"Did you just call us idiots again?" Vastra sighed.

"Did you just call River 'dear'?" Jack asked. The Doctor gulped.

"Yes, I was thinking dear me, what is this crack?" The Doctor lied.

"But you know what the crack is. And the way you said it, was a term of endearment, not dear me. Go on, tell them." Clara scoffed and folded her arms. The Doctor was about to speak when River stepped in and covered him,

"We're very old friends. We used to help each other on many occasions." River sent a reassuring look toward the Doctor then turned to Clara and gave her a look that could kill, it probably did in the past.

"Clara, a word in private." The Doctor growled and steered her roughly by the arm to a corner away from the group as River distracted the others with 51st century gossip, supplemented by Jack's comments.

"Clara, don't you dare. I can't do this right now." He whispered to her. Clara looked back to River.

"So is she still your..." The Doctor's hand clamped over her mouth before Clara finished her sentence.

"Yes, she is still my wife, yes I still love her, yes, it hurts not being able to touch her. But right now, she is in danger, and I can't be caught up in emotional distractions, so keep your mouth shut!" He whispered angrily. Clara nodded. They both returned to the group and Clara noted the soft looks exchanged between the Doctor and River before he explained what happened at Trenzalore with the crack. River looked anxiously at the white jagged slice in the wall. "So what do they want now?" Jack asked the Doctor. "That's what I'm trying to work out with the screwdriver."

Suddenly a huge rumble erupted through the library, shaking the walls and nearly knocking the entire corporeal group off their feet. The ethereal group flickered as if they were images on a screen. The children hid into River's front and sides. She soothed them gently. Danny and Jack surveyed the room after ascertaining the others were fine.

"What was that?" Miss Evangelista whimpered.

"We can find out." The Doctor said.


	6. Just air to me

The Doctor sprinted down seemingly endless rows of books, occasionally shooting a glance at River who matched his pace step for step. On the way, the Doctor grabbed all of River's belongings, and placed them all in her rucksack from the mission bar her screwdriver and diary which went in his pockets. He tossed the bag to Jack and raced on. The others were a bit behind but River's team knew where they were going so by the time River and the Doctor had reached the data core, they had a few minutes to themselves.

"How are you?" River asked cautiously. The Doctor rung his hands as he busied himself in scanning for what had caused the disturbance in the ground.

"Good, I mean my people are alive, somewhere..."

River saw straight through though, she always did, _"Even when she hardly really knew me."_ The Doctor thought. She must have said something but due to the timelord's wandering thoughts, he missed it.

"What?" He span round quickly to face her. River raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled fondly.

"You weren't listening again, were you?" She said, a small blush creeping up her cheeks at his stare, he quite liked her 'Innocent-little-me' look. The Doctor now completely distracted by a conversation with his wife swaggered slowly over, a fond smile appearing on his face.

"Maybe I was just distracted by the beautiful vision in front of me." He replied. Then remembered he wasn't his former face and frowned deeply.

"I don't flirt!" He loudly stated, his voice turning rough, River laughed in a low husky tone. The Doctor started smiling fondly again.

"I miss you." He sighed, the smile falling as soon as it reappeared.

"And I, you." She answered, sitting next to him. The Doctor looked at River's hand resting on the empty box between their seating places. He reached out, she looked so real. River looked at his hand and moved her hand away to her lap, joining the other one and ringing her hands like he did earlier.

"I was still trying right before we came here, I never gave up. I wanted to save you so badly...I..." His voice choked up as buried emotions rose far to quickly to the surface. He hung his head.

River would have held him then, but she couldn't so she did the next best thing.

"So what happened out there?" She stated, brushing her own emotion away. He looked up at her sadly, then saw the fiery look in her eyes and motioned her to join him at the screen as the others arrived panting and gasping for breath, even the computer group seemed tired.

"This isn't good." River swallowed hard. The Doctor followed her gaze, then growled and began to wack the keyboard of the computer screen in anger repeatedly. The group stood back in fear.

"Doctor STOP!" Clara cried out ,exasperated at her friend's anger. The Doctor still reused reason and continued to abuse the old computer point.

"Sweetie," River gently spoke, a soft lilt to her voice, the Doctor paused, his ears listening for her. "Stop now, you'll only hurt yourself..." She reached out a hand but remembered she couldn't touch him and placed her hand gently on her arm that hung by her side.

The Doctor did stop and slid to the ground, he looked up River and tears pricked in his eyes.

"You should go now, before they fire again." River said numbly. The Doctor continued to stare at her, and then shook his head in response.

"What do you mean 'before they fire again'? Who are they? And 'Sweetie'?" Jack questioned.

"There's no point in hiding this from you..." River began but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"The Silence!" He screamed at the ceiling. Some of the group who had the unfortunate chance to meet the Silence, winced at The Doctor. River quickly explained who they were before she looked again at the slightly battered screen.

"Doctor?" She asked in a puzzled tone without turning her head from the screen.

"Hmm..." The Doctor answered, his eyes blinked back yet more tears. He could only think of his poor wife's soon to be permanent demise.

"I've calculated the speed at which they are travelling to get here, it's far faster than any ships I've seen them use. A human contingent don't posses any such engine to get the necessary energy output to provide a force capable of giving them such a high speed. In fact no race I know of have such technology, except..." River's breath caught, the Doctor rushed to his feet and matched River's shocked expression. The others were still confused.

"But that's not possible! Only a...no, but that would mean...It can't be, she's dead...at least I thought she was..." The Doctor panicked.

"Who?" River looked across at the Doctor.

"Missy." The Doctor growled, the feeling of protectiveness for his disembodied wife again returning with a full force.

"Missy?" River looked to Doctor but his mind was set on the screen so she turned to the group and saw only Clara and Danny with recognition on their faces.

"Tell me!" River ordered, her eyes darted to the Doctor. Clara didn't wish to answer and betray her mad man of a friend but Danny heard the protective side of River's voice that reminded him of himself when Clara was involved and answered, explaining the events of the graves rising.

The Doctor turned to River suddenly.

"I need you to be caught up sooner rather than later dear. I can still feel your mind. This will hurt, I'm sorry, this body hasn't really had any practice yet." The Doctor said firmly, receiving a nod from River in response. Jack noted the second use of 'dear' toward this space-haired woman, which was definitely a term of endearment this time. The Doctor, meanwhile, moved purposely close to River and closed his eyes, River followed suit shortly after him. The two stood for a second in peace then stumbled back, hissing with pain in their features and clutching their heads.

Once both regained control of their emotions, they returned to the screen. The Doctor drummed his fingers in annoyance.

"When you said you might need some practice, you weren't kidding you know. It was much more gentle with your former body." River joked quietly do only the Doctor could hear her, gaining a smirk from the timelord.

"Now, now, not in front of the others, they might get suspicious honey!" He replied with equal mirth and volume. River was about to reply she another earthquake shook the library causing books to fall from shelves and dust to go everywhere.

"Er Doc'?" Jack piped up, once the motion had subsided.

"The energy readings from that crack. I put a detector there to monitor them and they've just quadrupled in intensity." He finished and the Doctor's eyebrows rose up his forehead.

"I wonder..." He said, his eyes narrowing. When instinctive thoughts come into his head, he has an awfully good record of them being right, no matter how bad the consequences were for whomever they concerned. Unfortunately, as always, it was the ones he loved who got the repercussions of his instinctive thoughts. The Doctor again tried to reach for his wife's hand. But it was still air to him.

_"This isn't good at all..."_ He thought weakly as he led the group back to the crack in the wall that was to seal his poor wife's fate.


	7. All over again

"I'm pretty sure it has gotten bigger since we last saw it a few minutes ago... Doctor? It it giving the most strange feeling in my head." Jenny called to the Doctor when the group had assembled once again in front of the rip in space-time. "Hmm, it makes my head feel fuzzy." Clara touched her temples and Danny showing similar behaviour, went to comfort her. The group all expressed similar views except River and the Doctor who stared at the crack wearily.

"Me two," The Doctor said suddenly. The group looked to him for an explanation. "But River doesn't feel that, do you?" He turned to her however River's eyes remained glued to the crack.

The Doctor took a step toward her. "River?" She span round, obviously only just registering the Doctor talking to her. "I...they...they're speaking to me...how is this possible?" She breathed. "The energy through that crack is being directed at you from the council chamber, well, your data signature in the core. Come with me a minute." He span on his left foot and walked away from the group, River followed on meekly.

"Is it dangerous, this fuzzy feeling?" Jack asked the Doctor. "No," the group sighed in relief, "wait,yes, the energy could destroy every cell in your body or at worst, you could be wiped from existence but as long as you don't get too close and you should be fine." He waved them off as he turned round the bookshelf with River in tow. "Should be?" Clara gasped at him, her voice raising a fair few octaves.

"It'll be fine, not too close remember!" The Doctor shouted back from behind the bookshelf.

He turned to face River who was watching him with fear in her eyes.

"They're going to change you." He said softly. River shut her eyes. The Doctor reached out to comfort her but River turned away. He tried his best to explain to her instead. "The energy will cause a direct translation of your data file into a living body again. It's kind of like a 3D printer except not in slices, you just appear. Unfortunately because of the nature of time vortex energy, only one part of your genetic code will survive the translation, the other will be deleted. In theory you could be translated into a human completely..." River faced him again.

"Then why did they tell me I'm a time lady now!" She whispered hastily, her voice hurt and bristled.

"Because if you were translated into a human, your mind having the capacity of a naturally-born Gallifreyan not to mention the TARDIS link would make you brain dead immediately. They went for the only viable option." River looked ill all of a sudden. "It's already starting. You should..." The Doctor started but was cut off by River.

"Translate the rest of the group before the time energy fries the Data core?" The Doctor nodded in response to River's answer. She smiled weakly, pain gathering in her features. "Already done it. They wouldn't have even noticed till they try to access a file and find they're speaking to air. Question?" She looked at him properly now, her eyes glistening. The Doctor nodded again.

" Do I get a new regeneration cycle or is it just the one trip round? Will everything change?" She finished the bit off with a child-like whisper.

"A new cycle yes, definitely. That's the nature of time energy Song, you should know that." He joked but the smug smile fell from his face as soon as he saw the sad look in her eyes.

"But," he continued, in an attempt to cheer up her diminishing spirits, "Not everything will change, in fact the first body you'll have will be this one." This got River's attention right back on the Doctor again.

"You see, the translation will be direct so, it can only express what information to program and build along with the energy it's been given. So you will be you, just fully Gallifreyan, not human, though technically, still related to your parents as you were still made by them so..." River was smiling at him, though tears still clung to her eyes. The Doctor longed for nothing more to wipe them away. "I will be right by your side as soon as it's over, promise! Swear on...ooh, Jim, I swear on Jim's life!" He proclaimed proudly. River nearly swatted him on his arm but remembered she couldn't touch him and she felt too weak anyway so instead reprimanded him in her usual playful manner. "Don't you dare swear on that poor fellows life! He had enough trouble with that dam of his." He chuckled and she smiled in response. "I got a triple first in the accademy. Apparently they managed to get hold of the test you made me do." River said. The two time lords looked at one another. "TARDIS" they both said in sync and shared a laugh.

"Are we good River?" He breathed after the laughter subsided. She took a second to respond as she lead him back to the group.

"My dear Doctor, we are amazing." She whispered to him.

The group greeted them both again and all were about to converse when a beam of golden lightning flew out of the crack and down towards the data core. A massive earthquake, far larger than anything previous, sent everyone bar River to floor, obviously sending the former library occupants into panic. The Doctor hushed them and explained their translation to them and the others but River wasn't listening. Her head was hurting, just like when she was about to regenerate. She thought she heard the Doctor call her name "Mel..." But it all went gold...and all she could do was scream.


	8. The promise I make

**Appologies, due to the work load of my course I shall have to break for a week so no new chapters for two weeks. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited my story so far, I love writing this and I know where it's going, I just have to concentrate on finishing some important coursework...It doesn't do itself unfortunately...Anyway, two weeks I promise! There's nothing left to say but...On with the show...**

Danny ran. He looked across at the others. They all had fear plastered across their faces. Vastra and Jenny ran side by side, their strides increasing each step. Strax was pounding along behind them. Clara was by Danny's side and Jack had taken point. The Library group was last, being half carried, as the three children couldn't keep up with the adults.

Danny looked around as more shelves collapsed and explosions erupted around them. The ships had arrived and were firing down on the library. What ever reason they had for the library's destruction, they certainly had no intention of anything being left standing.

Suddenly the TARDIS came into sight and the group ran faster as more explosions ripped through the beautiful building.

"MAKE WAY!" The Doctor shouted and barrelled past them, River held securely in his arms, her face hidden into his neck. The TARDIS opened its doors without any prompting and the Doctor disappeared inside. The others followed quickly behind and as the last member of the group ran through the doors, they shut with a very sure thud.

The Doctor quickly but gently placed River on the floor then hurled himself at the console and threw the ship into flight.

While getting his breath back, Danny curled Clara into his arms and thought back to what had just happened.

_"Stay back!" The Doctor called to the group as the golden streams surrounded River and ripped through the shelves. Her scream cut through him like ice. Danny had never heard such painful a sound in all his life. The light was blinding. He looked across to the Doctor who was stood still, his eyes were fixed on the centre of the light where River was. The Doctor's eyes looked wet._

_As soon as the light came, it ended and River sank to the floor, her breathing heavy. The Doctor rushed to her and ran his hands all over her, he was hysterical. The Group simply stared at the man who had been so well guarded and evasive of contact who now couldn't keep his hands of River in an attempt to check she was healthy._

_The Doctor suddenly realised this and froze, his hands stuck in River's hair, and stared straight into her eyes, his own wide and eyebrows raised. "I can touch you..." He said simply._

_"Yes, you can." River replied, still catching her breath. The two timelords spent a few seconds in that position before Clara coughed and the Doctor tried to quickly extract his hands but yanked River's hair instead. _

_"Ow!" River bit back a scathing remark as the Doctor tried again to separate himself to no avail._

_"Here let me help you..." River grumbled and detangled his fingers. The Doctor's hands fell to his sides. "Still can't stop touching my hair, can you?" River smiled softly and the Doctor's lips twitched. "Sorry about hurting you, I'd never do it intentionally..." He said quietly, averting his eyes from her deep, ever-knowing gaze. "I know." River sighed and clutched her head. The Doctor's head jerked upward to her change in demeanor. "River?" He asked, drawing out the last 'r' in her name. She hummed in response. "Look at me." He instructed and as always she obeyed. "River, I know this isn't what you wanted but I'm here now, I'll protect you . River I lo..." River's body fell forward into his waiting arms and the Doctor immediately checked her over. Strax tried to help but the Doctor pushed him away. Danny had never seen the man so determined. The Doctor picked River up and began to run out of the room. The others shrugged and followed quickly behind._

_The group bombarded the timelord with questions of River's health but he answered none. A siren rang loudly throughout the library walls and the whole building shook as the shots of the ships struck the glass structure. The group ran faster when some of the lamps sparked and caught fire. The Doctor slowed and told the others to go on ahead. He dropped slowly to his knees and examined River again. "Go, we'll be fine! Protect Clara,Danny!" He shouted, this time Danny obeyed. Danny ran..._

"Is she alright?" Vastra ordered an answer from the Doctor to her friend's condition. He nodded, River was still unconscious.

"Yes, yes, just like what happened to me. She'll sleep it off then be her usual River self." The Doctor answered and flicked a final lever, the TARDIS giving an announcement of arrival to its occupants. "Where are we?" Jack huffed.

"Somewhere safe till we find out what's going on." The Doctor answered. He had already picked up River in the same way as before, ensuring her head was securely resting on his shoulder.

"Unit, let's go!" He commanded and walked swiftly out the doors. Danny looked as bewildered as everyone else as he exited the box. They found themselves in a hanger bay, bright spot lights shone down on them. The Doctor marched forward and the group followed on behind quietly. Danny hung back with Clara and Jack. "What is going on here?" He whispered to Clara. "No idea, but at least he's happy now." Clara answered. Danny followed his girlfriend's gaze to the Doctor who was smiling softly at the sleeping woman in his arms. "Are you telling me, he was all grumpy and big-headed because River wasn't there?" He whispered back irritated. Clara smiled smugly. "Nope, he's always like that, even when I first met him in his former body, he has peace now, and more importantly, someone who can understand him perfectly." At this, Jack who had been listening to the discussion piped up. "Sounds to me like there's something between them." Clara's smugness grew, Danny knew she knew something the others didn't. "Well you could say they're very old friends, but you'd be way off the mark."

"Who is she to him, Clara?" Danny asked her and Jack's eyes pleaded as the Doctor's nose touched River's curls gently and his eyes shut. "The person he promised." She smiled because she finally understood, now Danny was with her.


	9. Thanks for the memories

**Hi, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, too much work! Here is the new chapter but I don't think you guys will like me after this. I'm sorry, I'm really so very sorry! Please review! I love hearing what you think!**

"So you were being chased and you thought bringing them here was the best idea?" Kate asked the Doctor bewildered, he shrugged.

"Your dad always had time for me." He responded. Kate sighed and tapped her fingers on the table

"You can't always play that card to get what you want. You're on the payroll, I can fire you." She smirked and he narrowed his eyes.

"I…" he tried to explain but Kate cut him off.

"Luckily for you, Professor Song is also on my payroll and River is one of my close friends." She smiled at her father's friend as his frown deepened.

"She earns more than me, doesn't she?" he muttered.

"Oh you bet she does, she has got higher credentials than you." Kate laughed and the Doctor folded his arms, muttering something about 'stupid archeologists'.

"So how long is she going to be unconscious?" Danny said, breaking the to and fro of the two individuals.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the woman who lay on the cot next to where he sat in the UNIT medical department.

"As long as she needs to be, her physiology needs time to return to their normal functional state. Some tea with three teaspoons of sugar would be nice, the smell of sweet herbs and water is very good for recovery." The Doctor answered Danny without his eyes leaving River's face.

"So we wait then?" Madame Vastra prompted. The Doctor nodded and gently took River's hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"We wait." He sighed.

The group resigned themselves to a long night ahead. Sometime later Clara woke next to Danny, the others had fallen asleep bar the Doctor who still sat staring at River, his hand entwined with hers. Clara carefully extracted herself from Danny's arms and softly padded over to the Doctor.

"She'll be fine, you said so yourself." She spoke gently. He sighed in response and ran the other hand through his hair which had become completely messed up during his stint at River's bedside. He obviously had ran that hand through his hair a number of times. Clara lay a hand on his shoulder, he flinched at her touch.

"You told me Professor Song could handle anything thrown their way, I'm sure she'll be…"

"She should be awake by now, something's wrong." He cut her off.

It was then, River's eyes fluttered. Clara went around waking everyone up and they gathered around the bed.

Suddenly River's eyes opened and she sat bolt upright in her bed, her breathing hard and her eyes wide.

"Riv', Riv', it's alright, you're in UNIT. See everything's fine!" The Doctor tried to calm her but she didn't and looked around frantically.

"Where? UNIT isn't around anymore." She replied.

"Of course we are, River what are you talking about?" Kate stepped forward.

"You're Kate Stewart aren't you?" River responded. Kate nodded.

"And you're Professor Song." Jack smirked playing along with River. River looked at him and her eyes narrowed.

"Time agent, how dare you? Did you bring me here? We can't disrupt historical events! What did you do?" She demanded.

Jack looked at the Doctor puzzled but the timelord had stepped back into the corner, he looked lost, and even worse, in Clara's opinion, afraid.

"River, Don't you remember me?" Vastra asked. River shook her head.

"Don't worry, the Doctor can help you." Jenny smiled, but worry creased her features.

The Doctor walked forward softly and sat on the side of River's bed.

"Hello." He spoke softly, he voice thicker than usual.

"Hello." River responded. The Doctor swallowed.

"Are you going to help me?" River asked tilting her head.

The Doctor nodded.

He ushered the others away to give him space with River alone. When they all left he moved close to her bedside again.

She spoke first "You're a bit quiet for a Doctor aren't you?"

"Believe me, I'm not. In fact you could say, I'm quite the screamer." He prompted but it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry, did you just…" River gave him a confused look.

"No no no! I just…I mean…Ah you always have this effect on me…I mean words, you make me lose my…words." He smiled sheepishly.

"I do apologize, I'm usually quite good at faces, have we met?" she responded, the Doctor gulped.

"Well of course we have, Easter Island."

"You mean the statues with the giant chins?" she asked.

"Well I looked a little different back then, they did worship me." He smiled but it fell when she showed no recognition in her gaze.

"Jim the Fish, great guy! He was always trying to finish his dam!" He tried again, hoping, praying, what was happening was a joke. "_It's a joke," _He thought "_Just a joke she's playing on me and she'll be herself soon."_

"Who's Jim the Fish?" she laughed nervously.

"Obviously ringing no bells." He muttered.

"The Pandorica, 1969 moon landing, demon's run, the pyramid. Your parents were there for those of course!" He tried again, "_Her parents would certainly stop any joking she was playing at." _

"I don't remember my parents." She looked angry now.

The Doctor suddenly placed a hand on River's cheek and stroked a thumb back and forth repeatedly. River looked at him, scared.

"River," he began "Tell me you know who I am?" he choked out.

"Who are you?" she whimpered.

The Doctor's blood ran cold.

**Again...I'm really very sorry...**


	10. Do I know you?

**Okay...so I am sorry about the long wait and I'm really sorry about the next undetermined length of time till the next chapter. Unfortunately first year final exams don't do themselves and niether does the revision that goes with them...I do have a finished plot, I just need to write it! Thank you for all your support. Any suggestions/ reviews are always a joy to read when i've been working on past papers and notes all day! **

"So what does she remember?" Clara tried to pull the timelord out of his silent rage, she knew that he would be useless like this.

The Doctor growled in response. "_Great well he's being helpful._" Clara thought glumly.

"Does she remember us?" Anita piped up. The recently resurrected archeological team had been sat together in the corner of the waiting room looking round anxiously, obviously time travel didn't suit them well apart from the children who seemed to be loving the entire experience. The Doctor upon hearing Anita, nodded.

"Only who you were before entering the library, it's where her memory stops. She remembers entering the library and then nothing till she woke up. She has massive gaps in her memory though." He stared intensely at Anita and then turned away again toward the door where he had left River to change into other clothes he had found for her. From where, Clara knew not, though in all likeliness, the TARDIS was her best guess.

"What sort of gaps?" Jack asked, he had managed to convince River he was not responsible for the time travel that brought them here after much persuasion and nearly being 'killed' by her with a gun she had somehow managed to find in the medical room.

"They are holes. There aren't even any replacements, just massive holes where memories should be. Memories of a whole other life, of friends and family…" the Doctor's accent went slightly thick at the end.

"Are you feeling alright Doctor?" Jenny asked in concern, he didn't respond.

"What sort of life is she missing?" Danny piped up this time.

"Her life with me, You IDIOTIC HUMAN!" The Doctor shouted. Clara noticed her friend's distress. Danny was about to start yet another argument with her poor friend so she stood in between them.

"Listen, both of you! Danny, the Doctor has been emotionally compromised so don't provoke him further, and you Doctor, stop insulting species when you're angry!" She ordered them both and prodded them in the chest as she addressed them.

"He always insults me, no matter his mood." Danny answered Clara, his eyes narrowed toward the Doctor.

"I am emotionally compromised…" The Doctor almost fell against the wall behind him for support. "I need a little time to just process what happened…"

This shocked the group, the Doctor never admitted how vulnerable he felt unless the situation was dire indeed.

"River, she and I…We…we were… we are…and always will be…" His mouth shut tight as the woman in question excited the room, her backpack in hand, and dressed in more suitable clothing for adventure than the white dress she formally wore.

"We are what?" she asked curiously, there was no obvious flirtation in her voice, she sounded completely different to the woman the Doctor knew so well.

"We are going to find your memories, that's what we are going to do!" the Doctor jumped up from the wall and led the group toward the main hub of operations where Kate was sat in the meeting room.

"Kate Stewart? Professor River Song, It's a pleasure and honor to meet your acquaintance." River stepped forward of the group as they arrived in the room. Kate shook River's hand slowly.

"I know who you are." She replied softly.

River's smile faulted. "Oh No, I know you as well, don't I! This is great, I look at all of you and I can't seem to remember a thing! You must all be so upset, I keep thinking I'm meeting all of you for the first time and all this time you have all these memories of me, of times we shared. I wish I could remember…" She said, her eyes starting to fill with tears. The Doctor noticed and led River to a seat before pouring her a cup of tea and handing it to her, then sitting opposite her as she eyed him again.

"This tea is exactly how I like it. How would you know that?" she hummed as she sipped her tea, her tears ceased as she drank more.

"I know you much better than you even know yourself." He answered distantly.

"We must have been close then!" River beamed.

"Yeah," He looked away from her "You could even say we were bound together." He whispered to himself. River had obviously not heard the last thing he said as she was far too interested in rummaging through the collection of her belongings that sat in the regulation 52nd century white rucksack she had taken to the library. Every so often she would mutter something inaudible as actual words but from what the others could gather she couldn't really remember what certain items were and what they meant to her.

She suddenly picked up a small tablet and handed it to the Doctor. "Here, I don't know why but I need to give this to you." She said firmly then continued her exploration of her bag.

The Doctor switched it on. Clara and the others watched him for a response as he looked at the screen. Finally he met their gaze with a determination a kin to a raging forest fire.

"River blocked her own memories." He answered simply.

"Why would she feel the need to do such a thing?" Vastra asked.

"Missy. It's all about Missy! Don't you see? Any of you?" The Doctor said frantically. The group shook their heads.

"Ugh! Question; why would a silence ship using timelord technology attack an abandoned library?" he posed to them.

"It wasn't abandoned." River answered back straight away, the Doctor looked at her curiously.

"Question; why was it not abandoned?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Because we were there." Jenny answered.

"No." The Doctor snapped.

"Because we were there." Evangelista spoke up. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Because you were there. Question; what could you do that others couldn't?" He span eying each of the archeological team for an answer.

"Well we were dead technically so there's any number of possibilities from that." Proper Dave tried.

"No, wrong again, someone intelligent answer please!" the Doctor replied.

"Answer; we could access the library data core files." River said without looking up from remerging through her things. The Doctor turned his eyes back on River again.

"Yes! See now here is someone who actually understands me!" he said proudly awaiting River's flirty comment with his pet name in response but it never came, he missed her ease of talking to him. She was incomplete, and because she was, so was he.

_This must have been what I was like to her when I met her in the library, _a voice in the back of his head whispered solemnly, he pushed that voice far down.

"What could you access? And why would know that?" he sat across from her and pulled her rucksack away so she was forced to look at him.

"We could access anything from there. I don't know where all this is coming from, it just comes when I need it." She answered and focused her gaze back on her bag, the Doctor obliged and River quickly went back to looking at her things.

"Hey your bag must be bigger on the inside!" Jack laughed. River looked up at him, perplexed, the Doctor shooed her back to her task.

"What could they possibly want with the data core?" the Doctor asked, he didn't know the answer himself.

Suddenly a siren went off and red lights dropped from the ceiling.

"What is that?" Clara shouted to Kate as she attempted to shield her ears. Everyone looked to the screen.

"It's a warning of approaching space vessels that are charging weapons. We're under attack." Kate replied.

The screen locked onto fifty objects in a low orbit around Earth.

"How did you not detect this?" Danny shouted to a confused Kate Stewart.

Kate shook her head as the ships started to fire on a defenseless and unprepared Earth

"We had no idea they were even there until it was too late, they were completely silent."


	11. Earth is occupied

**Hello! I'm really sorry about the long wait! I have a full plot and now just need to actually write this! Don't worry, this will be completed. I love writing this. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

"How many?" Kate growled through gritted teeth.

"Every one of our allies are reporting their streets are overrun with them, we can't get an exact figure ma'am." One of the technicians replied. The Doctor ripped the phone off the technician.

"Just keep your eyes on them, don't look away. If you do, you'll forget you ever saw them." He ordered.

"Doctor, haven't I seen them before?" Clara asked. He turned to her.

"Yes, but the Silence made you forget. You only met them briefly so you'll feel a small sense of déjà vu." He answered.

The majority of the group had moved into the main control room bar River and the children who were in the meeting room, filling River in on the events before she woke up.

"Have you got a visual on any of them?" Kate asked the technician after he had procured the phone back of the timelord who due to losing the wrestling match for the phone, had slumped into a swivel chair and folded his arms, yet again resembling a toddler mid-tantrum.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"What are they doing here? They don't seem to be doing anything." Madame Vastra also asked the technician, he seemed rather irritated at all the attention.

"How would I know? I've been in this room the entire time you have!" he snapped back.

"Well Jenny, now you see why I decided to stay in the Victorian era, the only pleasant people I've met from this century are the Ponds, present company excluded of course." She said out of earshot of the technician.

"Ma'am," The technician spoke again "We're receiving a communication request from the largest ship."

"Let them speak. Everyone out now." Kate ordered, the entire control centre emptied bar the group and River and the children in Kate's office.

The group lifted their faces to the screen and a few moments later the many images of silence priests vanished and one huge video feed appeared. The group's reactions were mixed. Some remembered the eye-patched Kovarian's sneering expression and others recognised the cold glare of Missy, only the Doctor knew both.

"Hello again, old friend." Missy sing-songed, her voice booming across the vast and now nearly empty control centre. The Doctor raised an equally icy glare in response.

"You! You tricked me!" He shouted abruptly, standing so quickly the swivel chair careered into the desk behind, making a loud clanging noise that echoed around the room.

"You believed it." Missy answered.

"Demon's run all over again," Kovarian proudly added "The ease of taking baby Melody from right under her father's nose, her mother's gaze and your chin!" She laughed. The Doctor's eyes were now slit like, anger radiating all over his body, his breathing hard and uneven.

"Which rock were you hiding under?" He growled out.

"Oh, when time returned to normal I discovered my plan was a success, until of course, when Tasha Lem found me. She told me she'd seen you on Trenzelore. I sent my priests to be rid of you, but that failed as well. Tasha was killed by the Daleks a few weeks later and I went into hiding. So when your old friend approached me with a plan to raise the dead and control you, I couldn't resist. Imagine you own pet timelord. I didn't have to imagine though, I had one for a while." Kovarian sneered again and Missy's lips twitched upwards.

"River was not your pet, she always despised you and yet again you failed. Seems to me, you're not good at this evil scheming. Maybe you should take up bee-keeping?" The Doctor said, shrugging off her explanation.

"We only came to talk." Missy batted her eyelashes, the Doctor shuddered.

"There's never just talking when you're involved." The Doctor muttered.

"Still not a fan of the touchy-feely then?" Missy giggled.

"Well actually he's been…" Strax stopped talking when everyone gave him a death glare.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor snapped.

"To take over the Earth of course, you silly old man!" Missy said cheerfully.

"But why now?" He continued.

"It felt like the right moment," She stared at him strangely. The Doctor felt he was close now, he needed that final clue. "Speaking of right moments, good time to make an entrance to the conversation my dear, I've heard so much about you from Madame Kovarian here." Missy said, looking past the Doctor. The group turned to see River scowling at the screen, the children hidden behind her legs.

"You're not supposed to be here." She said all-too calmly.

"Well we couldn't resist saying hello, you are extremely hard to kill. Do you know that?" Kovarian replied.

"Apparently so." River responded, the Children hung back with her team while walked to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Doctor. "Not friends of yours, I take it?" She whispered to the Doctor.

"I thought one of them was a long time ago." He whispered back.

"Why did you destroy the Library?" River spoke to the two woman now.

"Why would we tell you?" Missy lashed back at her.

"So it's something I can find then?" River beamed, the two woman looked nervously at one another. They were on the back foot now.

"No of course not!" Kovarian nearly screeched.

"Well the only reason you would destroy everything in a planet sized library would be that you didn't know where exactly the thing or things you are looking for were so, to be sure, you destroyed everything," River paused to see the looked of understanding on their faces before continuing. "Except you didn't destroy us because something got to us first, I mean I say us, however the something seemed only concerned I was alive therefore I know I can find it and therefore in case I were captured, I made myself…" The Doctor shook his head at her, his eyes wide. "I made myself reappear to help these people whom are trying to stop you." She finished and looked at the Doctor, he smiled encouragingly.

"My My, Kovarian, You said she was pretty, but you never said she was clever. Shame you chose the wrong side, I could've liked you." Missy hummed.

"Something tells me I'll never like you." River said, matching the Doctor's suspicious glare he was giving the screen. The two woman masked their former nerves and iron expressions took over.

"No matter, we need the Earth now, so off you all pop!" Missy smiled a predatory smile.

The screen went blank.

"Well that went well." Jack said sarcastically, slumping ungracefully into a chair. The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"What's going to happen Doctor?" Kate said, setting watery eyes on him, Missy must have reminded her of Osgood.

"I not sure but we shouldn't stay here." He replied blankly.

"The base is secure." She answered.

"It's not that Kate. River is right, the silence shouldn't be here, history is wrong. We need to go somewhere where we can get the information. Come on." He turned and grabbed River's hand. She froze at his touch. The Doctor turned back, his grip lessened.

"We need to go to your house, you may have the information there." He spoke softly. She nodded.

"They're hurting you. I'm sorry I can't do more to help." She said sincerely.

"Believe me when I say you're helping me more than you could ever realise. Come on." He tightened his grip on her hand again and they walked back towards the hanger where the TARDIS was parked, The group, now joined by Kate, followed on silently behind. None felt like speaking, all they could hear was the Earth's final hours as a free world as screams echoed across the walls from news reports and live footage and as the last scream ended, the World was once again occupied by the invasion of Silence.

**As always, any reviews and areas of improvement are gratefully recieved and I will update soon. I swear on fish fingers and custard! xx**


End file.
